The overall goal of this LINCS Center is to make it to generate large-scale pharmacological and genetic perturbations of a large panel of cell types, develop analytical tools that enable researchers to make biological discoveries from the data, and to make those data and tools broadly available to the research community. We will accomplish this using the L1000 transcriptional profiling method developed by our Center, and by creating a cloud-based computing infrastructure that supports data APIs and web apps designed make it possible for biologists lacking computational expertise to make LINCS-based discoveries.